nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Turnament
Turnament is an action icon game released on September 26th 2012. The player plays as a red knight whose objective is to clear each level. Controls ←↑↓→ - Move, attack (when facing an enemy) Gameplay In Turnament, the player has to navigate their red knight through various levels. The design of each level is a flat floor, so that moving in any direction moves to an adjacent floor panel. Found in each level are coins that can be collected, and rocks that can be smashed by tapping → twice. The game itself is based of a system of taking turns. Every move the player makes, the enemies and traps take one turn as well. If the player stays still, the enemies do not move, and traps will not change their phases. At the end of every level, it will show the player how many turns they have taken. Levels Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level ♥ (Level 10) Ending To get the ending, the player has to go to the teleporter and take the right path to the princess. This summons the ending. Access to level ! The player has to go to the teleporter at the start of the level, then take the right path upon reaching the two paths. The player is required to have 80 coins, which is the sum of all the coins found from level 1 to 9. If they do not have all 80 coins, level ! is un unlockable. Level ! (level 11) This level is very long and hard, difficult due to the constant fighting the player must endure through, and because of the massive amount of enemies the player must fight in each given room. This level itself is not much of a level, but somewhat like an arena with the player gaining access to the next stage upon defeating all enemies in the previous stage. Upon defeating the horde of 30 enemies at the end of the level, the player views the second ending, which is, in fact the first ending now updated to tell the player how much turns they performed to get to the end of level 11. Ending Enemies *Slimes - Moves every other time the player moves. *Skulls - Acts much like slimes, except that it moves twice as often. *Spiders - Leaps on every other move. *Sorcerers - Appears only on level nine and casts blue spheres. Interactive objects *Buttons - Buttons lower a wall. Some buttons can be pressed and the wall will remain down, while others need constant pressure (i.e. from a block). *Ice tiles - These tiles force the player to slide across a row of ice tiles until a non-ice tile is met. *Keys - Keys lower a gate if the player has collected one and then comes into contact with a locked gate. *Teleporters - Teleporters teleports the player to another teleporter. *Blocks - Blocks are cube-shaped and can be pushed by the player. Blocks can activate certain buttons that need to he held down in order for a gate to remain open. *Checkpoints - Checkpoints reset the level in terms of broken rocks, killed enemies, etc., so that everything was as it was before the player comes in contact with the checkpoint. Also, if a player dies, they will be sent back to the last checkpoint they passed over, with the level reset as mentioned before. Hazards *Fire - Fire ignites out of a certain fire panel. The fire spends two turns inside the fire panel, one where the panel is gray and "cool", and another where the panel is orange and "hot". *Fire shooting blocks - Fire shooting blocks shoot balls of fire that move across the screen one block every time the player turns. *Spikes - Spikes spring up out of their panel and go down back into their panel every time the player moves. Pick ups Coins - Coins are yellow and round. They appear when the Red knight smashes a rock or kills an enemy. There are a certain amount of coins hidden in each level. Category:Icon games Category:Turnament Category:Games Category:Main games